


Free Time: Gifts Not Included ((Kamukura X Komaeda))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Hajime Hinata was buried deep within his mind, far too deep for even Neo to dig up once more. So when he entered the program, he expected to wake up without his memories once again, like being reborn a second time. But something unexpected happens when spending Free Time with a particular classmate begins to dig up emotions and memories that weren't supposed to exist any longer. ♚[© 2020 |@Anuyushi ]♛
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144





	1. Welcome To The Machine (Prologue Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with the story of Goodbye Despair but events will only be explained through free time events. All events are before the murder of that chapter, obviously because there is no free time events after a murder and trial take place.

There wasn't much I could do, I had nothing to exactly think about either.  
I had my knowledge, but that was simply general knowledge. I knew bees pollinated flowers, that dandelions were weeds.  
I was aware of what created ocean seafoam, and I could recite pi perfectly.  
Yet, none of that told me where I was.  
There was a light in front of me, it was obvious I should follow it, unless of course, I was dying.  
That notion was ridiculous, actually. 

People don't truly see light before they die, it is merely a trick of the brain that leads them into bright blindness in those moments.  
What then, if that was it? I didn't remember... Anything really, just my name. So how could I be sure I was not in a life or death situation? That the bright light before me was not my doorway to death?  
I suppose... There was no proper way of finding out at all. There would need to be a leap of faith.  
It was not just a measly light in front of me, but a door itself that shone so bright, it could have blinded even the most perfect of eyes if they stared too long.  
It was strange how I couldn't remember a thing before this moment, but I knew my name, and I could recall my purpose.  
It was slightly annoying that my brain refused to conjure the rest, but trying to think about it too long was beyond dull.  
It would come eventually, I had no interest in attempting to force my brain to recall what it could not.  
With a sigh, I twisted the doorknob and forced it open.  
What my eyes met on the other side was not an afterlife, but a small, confined room with a calming aura, and the faces of strangers around me.  
How... Peculiar.

I think I was starting to understand my situation, but not all the pieces were there just yet.  
I looked behind me, but there was nothing more than the endless dark void I had awoken in. It would be useless to turn back now, especially with the watchful eyes upon me with morbid curiosity.  
"Are you the last one?" A girl questions with a soothed, mature voice. "With you here, that takes every seat in the room, so..."  
My attention flicked back to her. It took mere seconds to take in the number of chairs and the people around the room.  
She was not wrong, it did seem to be the case. Using my voice so soon would have been too boring.  
Rather, I gave a short nod, closing the door behind me.  
"Finally," A male grumbled, feet atop his desk and arms behind his head. "I thought I was going to have to sit here forever! What's going on with the outside? Weird as hell."  
"And the teacher isn't even here." Another muttered.

"Who cares? Why worry about that stuff when there are more important things to take care of?!"  
Gazes moved to a girl with caramel skin and dark hair, urging her to continue what she was talking about.  
With a slightly confused look around, she exhaled, as if everyone else were being dumb.  
"Food, obviously! I don't exactly see any in this classroom and I was the first to show up, you know?"  
"If it's food you want," Another guy chuckled, his voice simply dripping in seduction. "I can make whatever you want. But there aren't any plates here if you want to be the substitute..."

"That's enough of that!" A guy quickly hopped down from where he sat on the window seal, an awkward smile over his face. "If the last person is finally here, surely something must happen now? Unless this is all a strange dream. If that's the case, we should all wake up, safe and sound in our beds."  
Everyone in the room had an interesting appearance. Some dawned needless accessories, others dressed more appropriately for a school setting in polite attire. I would be in such a category with the dark suit I had decided to wear... I suppose I decided it, of course.  
Not that I could remember such a minuscule detail. Some students bore forgettable faces, others looked straight out of an action comic.  
Yet that guy, he was the only one I couldn't get a proper reading on. Something about him nagged me to my core and I could not figure out what.  
It still felt boring to think about but infuriating at the same time. What was he hiding behind that gentle smile as he spoke to the others?  
His clothes were like none I had ever seen, certainly not the green jacket that reminded me more of a glitch than attire, nor the mysterious symbol upon his shirt.  
And were those... Zipper shoes?

"Why am I even here?" One male finally spoke up after having his face twisted in irritation since I had arrived. "If the teacher isn't here, I'm leaving." He stood up from the desk, nearly pushing me aside as he approached the door.

I couldn't really care less about his aggressive attitude, it was not worth my attention.  
But he pulled upon the door, jiggling the handle that was now spontaneously locked.  
"What the hell is this?" He snapped, giving another hard yank. "It was just fucking open!"  
His eyes suddenly locked upon me, anger leaking through his expression. Or more like a waterfall, than a leak.  
"You were the last one in, you damn vampire. Did you lock it behind you?"

"No."

Vampire? Was that supposed to be an insult?  
I didn't know how I looked exactly, the suit was obvious from the cuffs around my wrists, and I could feel my long hair swaying around my body, but did that qualify as a vampire?  
Without warning, he reached out, grabbing a tight handful of my black overcoat.  
I could have stopped him, his movements were slow, obvious.  
But there was no point in it.

Not yet, at least. I did not want to cause a fight between people I did not know. He was not aggressive towards me, but the situation, else I would have had no problem throwing him back.  
Even still, doing something like that would have been predictable, transparent, and boring.  
With a simple movement of his hand, I could have seen at least thirteen different ways he was intending to move at me, none of them prepared a punch.  
"So I guess it just locked on its own, huh?"

"Let's calm down," That mysterious boy approached slowly, hands up in peace. "Maybe it just got stuck."  
"You stay out of this!" He released me, quickly aiming to throw a hit, but froze mid-air.

Around the room, a strange sound echoed, everyone's eyes turning to the teacher's desk in the front of the classroom.  
It sounded like music, mixed with the twinkling of a fairy.  
"Please, nobody fight! Let's all be good friends, okay?" A cute voice giggled from behind the desk, yet to be seen.  
It sounded like the teacher was here, but no teacher was yet to be seen.

"Did that desk just talk?!" A dark-haired girl gasped. "Talking desk, furniture is taking over the world, we're all doomed!"  
"Obviously it didn't talk," Crossing his arms, a fairly large boy frowned. "Don't be ridiculous."  
Chattering erupted, but my eyes remained locked on the desk.

Right then, a small shape jumped up, revealing herself with a happy laugh and the wave of a magical girl stick.  
She gave a small twirl atop the desk, showing off a pair of pearl white wings.  
"My name is Usami!" She announced, "Your absolutely adorable, squeezably soft school teacher."

Although she made herself an entrance, the classroom remained still and quiet for a long moment as everyone took in what they saw.  
I found no need to do the same, it was a stuffed rabbit, my eyes weren't deceiving me.  
So this is what was happening now... New, but uninteresting. This was becoming a pattern, wasn't it?  
This dull, painful feeling of boredom, seeping through my body like black sludge.  
Finally, a voice rose up.

"Are you... A stuffed bear?" A girl questioned, earning a laugh.  
"I'm no bear, I'm a rabbit! See my long ears?" She gestured with a stuffed paw to the two pink ears atop her head.  
A robot, or a hologram... Perhaps a wind-up toy?  
A trick, most likely. I was expected to believe such a creature was my teacher?  
One of the students laughed, twiddling her fingers. 

"A stuffed bear as a school teacher... It-It's not possible."  
She held up her magic stick again, this time, looking a bit more annoyed.  
"I'm not a bear, I am a rabbit! Rabbit!" Getting that out of the way, she relaxed once more. "My name is Usami, and I have an announcement for all you wonderfully wonderful kids! Are you all ready for a class trip?"

"Class trip?" Someone raised an eyebrow. "Aren't those supposed to happen after we already attend a class? We just got here."  
There were collective nods but Usami quickly waved it off.

"Don't worry about the details! Let's all relax and make friends on the trip. We're going to have so much fun!"  
She gave a wave of her wand before anyone could react and my world was flashing around me.  
After how I woke up, this was becoming a common occurrence, and yet my mind was racing around me, clicking pieces together.  
It seemed conclusive, I should have already guessed what was going on, and yet I was missing something.  
Something important to bring everything together.

I felt nothing, there was not even the weightless experience I was expected before the scenery changed all around me.  
Usami's magic fluttered away like ashes to the wind, the pink colors dimming down to expose the tropical beach we all stood on.  
My neat shoes sunk into the pearly sand below, but that was the least of my concerns.  
Could this perhaps have been a dream?

No, that was illogical, after all, I had felt the aggressive boy push me not long ago.  
There would be time to string such thoughts together later, for now, everyone looked as confused and bewildered as I expected them to be.  
How predictable. It was a beach, nothing more, nothing less.

"Holy cow, how did you do that?!" The dark-haired girl cried out once more. My grasp on her personality was free-spirited, carefree, perhaps not too bright.  
Usami giggled behind her pink stuffed paws and waved her off. 

"Don't worry children, we're here to have fun on the school trip! Don't anyone worry, okay? Let's all have fun and live in harmony. I just love love."  
"Why on earth would we do that?" A short girl snapped, "Take us back, I don't want to be on some smelly beach!"  
"And what about school?"  
What about-?  
No, there was nothing I needed to say, actually.  
But it was strange, I had felt struck by a sudden flash of worry, but such things were odd.  
It did not feel like my own emotion, but an invading virus. 

I shook away the feeling, metaphorically, of course. Nobody had the thought to analyze me to see if anything was wrong, and I wasn't going to let them either.  
"Are we... In danger?" The forest jacketed boy questioned softly, an unreadable expression in his eyes.  
"No no no!" The rabbit was quick to shake her head. "Violence is prohibited, please don't hurt anyone!"  
As though my mind had been attacked, I felt something odd once more.

What was this painfully annoying feeling within my mind? Something was whistling. A siren, or, perhaps screaming. I didn't care enough to find out, I simply wanted it to stop.  
My vision became hazy, as much as I tried to ignore it.

Everyone's voices faded into the background, and as pathetic as I felt, I could no longer stand on my own two legs.  
But darkness surrounded me before I felt the impact of the ground.


	2. Surround Yourself (Prologue Part Two)

When I awoke, a gentle face was above me, pale lips curved into a worried frown.   
Eyebrows knit together, my own eyes locked to his olive ones while his white hair float against the gentle breeze.   
"Are you okay?" His voice came out softer than he had spoken before while I felt my space was quite invaded enough. "You passed out during Usami's orientation. Do you need any help?"

First, I allowed myself to exhale. My head throbbed but it wasn't nearly as splitting as before I had passed out.  
I was quite lucky I had fallen into the sand, I would say. 

Not so lucky that I would be quite dirty when I stood, but even with my agility skill, it would be all for naught if I passed out while standing atop concrete.  
I closed my eyes and averted my head from the sky above, where the sun shone high behind the boy.   
If his bright looks weren't blinding enough, I could have gone along fine without the sun in my face.   
"I am fine, please back up and give me a second."

He didn't speak another word as he backed away from my face, leaving me to my own while I allowed myself a second to take in what had happened.  
Could the fainting spell have been from Usami's transportation?  
It seemed likely, but why then did nobody else fall?  
Factoring everyone else, if I was the only one that fell, it was something to do with myself.   
If I did not even remember my own name, amnesia, perhaps?

I could have hit my head before I arrived in the classroom. The shock would have not set in until just now, then.  
It was unlikely, but not uncommon to not feel any pain instantly after the shock of bodily trauma.   
"Hey, um," The boy spoke up as he rose to his feet, interrupting my thoughts. "You didn't hear what Usami said, did you? I mean, you fainted early on." He softly laughed, but it was melted with awkwardness. "Everyone was too worried about the sudden situation to even bother to help. I guess I can't blame them, but I couldn't just leave you behind after we all split up."

He spoke quite a lot for someone I did not know at all.   
Or I did and just didn't know it, either way, his droning on was quickly turning dull and it was obvious what his words were leading to, so why not just cut to the chase?  
I pushed myself to a sit, quickly feeling the ache in the back of my head. It didn't take long to adjust, the throbbing subsided and I turned my attention to the stranger.   
"What did Usami say?"

For a sudden moment, the boy's eyes went wide and he froze like a deer in headlights before he quickly caught himself.  
"Oh yes! This is a special field trip where we're all meant to get along. I guess we're not allowed to go back until we're all friends or... Something." His pause was more of hesitation, a fleeting moment of uncertainty he could not hide, not even if he realized I noticed it.  
Although, he recovered just as fast as it had exposed itself and he smiled.  
"That was basically the gist of it. After that, everyone went off in their own direction. I already introduced myself to everyone else, but I could come with if you'd like to do the same?"

That sounded more boring than anything else that has happened so far, but there was not much else to do.  
If he was telling the truth as well, it did not seem as though I had a choice in the matter.  
Was it normal to have a sudden distaste for school and peers?

I could not get a perfect read on this strange classmate yet though. Perhaps with time, he would expose himself, but like everyone, he was hiding something.  
Of course, I was sure I was as well, I just needed to remember what that was first.  
As much as I didn't want to meet the others, I pulled myself up out of the sans, allowing the grains to fall from my body. With a quick shake of my head, my hair was snowing beach sand.

That was... Not unexpected.   
"You really have some long hair," He exhaled in amazement.   
"Thank you," It was all I thought to say, yet I was unsure if that was a compliment or not.   
"I'm Nagito Komaeda," He continued, assuring no silence fell between us. "I'm called the Ultimate Lucky Student but... You must surely have a much better one than I do."  
There was no need to give his speech any response, I didn't know what he was speaking out to begin with.  
This Nagito, speaking about talents, it might have been more helpful if I remembered anything at all.  
He seemed quiet, allowing time for me to respond, but when I didn't, the classmate moved closer. 

"Ah, you still have some sand stuck in your hair," Reaching towards me, he quickly stopped himself before his hand even made contact, and he retracted.   
It was... Interesting. I had made no moves to stop him, and yet, I wonder if he was perhaps intimated?  
Not my intention, but I couldn't help what I looked like. Rather, I couldn't bother not being so to begin with.  
As dull as it was to groom myself in such a situation, knowing it was there would be in the back of my mind until I removed it.   
It was easy enough to pull some of my locks forward and begin picking out more grains, with Nagito watching with interest. After a few moments, his eyes rose back up to my face. 

"What about you? You're an Ultimate, aren't you? I bet you have some amazing talent."  
"Don't know."  
Why was I humoring this?  
Appearing confused by my answer, Nagito kept quiet, looking unsure if he should press.   
"I do not remember my name, or any sort of talent. It's useless to ask."

As I finished up, I pushed my hair back into place and turned my attention back to Nagito, whose eyes suddenly lit up.   
"Usami gave us some devices after orientation. I think she didn't want to wake you up and slipped it in your pocket. It tells your name when you turn it on."  
Maybe he was helpful after all. If such a thing was true, might I figure out my own name?  
I reached into my pants pocket and felt the device. Small, lightweight, almost unnoticeable. How had I not felt it in my pocket beforehand?  
I flipped it on and awaited the screen to light up.

Once it did, my name flashed across the front, and my eyes moved up to an eagerly waiting boy.  
"It says my name is Izuru Kamukura, but my 'talent' is not listed."  
I couldn't be bothered to explain more, nor would I wait for him to keep asking questions, so I offered over my device for him to see.  
My profile was there. Name, photo, blood type, even likes and dislikes, but in the talent box it merely said 'Unknown'.  
"That sure is odd," His smile was as carefree as could be as he handed it back. "But then again, someone not remembering their talent is odd too. Oh well, I guess you'll remember eventually."

Likely, but this conversation was quickly becoming dull. There was nothing stopping me from turning and walking away, and so I did, starting off towards the nearest road and away from the beach.  
Komaeda didn't seem to take the hint and quickly ran to keep up with me.   
It looked as though I would be stuck for a while, but it might be a chance to get some information out of him.  
"Explain to me what these talents are." I didn't bother looking at him as I walked.  
Komaeda was all too eager to begin, talking my ear off and making me feel the weight of regret in asking.  
Still, I allowed myself to take in every word.

"Ultimate Talents are titles given to the best of the best that are scouted by Hope's Peak Academy. High school students all over the world are scouted and anyone who graduates is said to be set for life. Of course, my talent isn't that amazing, not compared to everyone else's, I just have regular old luck. I wonder what yours is though. Maybe Usami would know?"  
"Unlikely." Pocketing the device, I offered a short glance. "She's the one that didn't put my talent here to begin with, yes?"  
I took note of his disappointment in his talent but it wasn't worth responding to. I wasn't his therapist, nor did he ask for my help.   
As we passed a ranch along the road, I slowed to a stop upon seeing a few people around the premises.   
I couldn't be bothered to ask why a ranch was on an island. At the very least, it was a curious location.  
The two girls looked up from where they stood, their faces mixed with confusion, happiness, concern, and interest.  
I was still unaware of how I appeared, could I be scary?

"Hey!" One of the girls suddenly waved, her mixed expression melting away to a relaxed grin. "Isn't this place great? We could eat one of these chickens!" She gestured to a few of the chickens walking around, completely oblivious to how she was drooling.   
"Hello Akane," Komaeda gave a lopsided grin. "We met earlier, remember? This is Izuru." He took a glance towards me.  
I did not recall asking to be introduced but it was too boring to complain about.   
"Aren't you the guy that collapsed on the beach?"

Akane raised an eyebrow, but I couldn't do more than merely sigh.  
"I wasn't feeling adequate."  
"Whatever you say," She quickly waved me off. "I don't understand big words like that so you better feel better soon or you'll have to answer to me, got it?"  
Clasping her hands together, Akane laughed with triumph. 

She was a confident and loud person, but nothing told me she was exactly a bad one. If she attempted to attack me though, she may be caught off guard.   
I didn't need to be in any fight to feel the strength across my body.   
But to what extent, I could only wonder.

It was unlikely I was a bodybuilder, else I would have more muscles than I did now.  
"Leave him alone," A snarky voice snapped attention to a smell creatin sitting on the ground nearby. She didn't bother looking up as she so rudely butt into the conversation.   
"He looks creepy, doesn't he? Don't even bother. I bet he's the kinda guy that killed neighborhood pets when he was a kid."   
She snickered as though what she just said was funny. 

It wasn't something I could make a remark on. It wasn't like I had my memories to rebuttal.  
If anything, she was simply attempting to start issues.  
"Don't be like that, Hiyoko," Without warning, Komaeda stood to my defense.  
Why would he go through the trouble?

"You shouldn't judge people how they look," He continued. "He could be really nice."  
She gave a huff, turning her head away from the three of us.  
"As if. Nice people don't have evil demon eyes like that. Better lock your doors, he'll get you in your sleep."  
"Hiyoko-!" Akane attempted but I was already done with the conversation.  
Did I truly look scary?

I didn't particularly care but scaring others away could be... Inconvenient.  
"Let's all get along, okay?"   
Usami's voice rose up, yet another intrusion.  
She bound forward from the ranch entrance and looked around.  
"No fighting, we should be friends!"

Perfect timing. I had questions for the annoying rabbit. Before I could ask, she continued.  
"Remember, the class trip isn't over until everyone becomes good friends and obtains enough hope fragments! Bullying is a big no-no."  
It seemed I missed out on a lot when I collapsed, but there was no point in asking. I felt like I was getting an understanding of the situation regardless.   
"We're going to have so many fun events and activities. So much love on this little island!"  
While Usami was off in her own universe, one of the many TVs slung upon trees flickered on.  
I had seen a decent few of the monitors as I left the ranch, but I hadn't seen anything to consider about them.  
They were not out of the ordinary, at least not until now.

The screens flickered and buzzed, the sound echoing across the area. I could hear the TVs in other areas were showing the same things. This was a new development; this heightened sense of hearing.   
A strange, shadowed shape stepped into the scene and began talking. A cheery attitude, but a voice dripping in malicious intent.   
"Hello hello, is this thing on?"


	3. Free-Time-Event One [Chapter One]

So that was it then, we were supposed to kill each other, and simply accept it. I couldn't care one way or another if everyone on the island were to drop dead this very moment, but...

It wasn't as though I wanted them to die, but nothing in me as allowing me to feel sorrow if something bad were to happen.  
Everyone was terribly predictable, they dulled my mind to a painful boredom I could not shake.  
I exhaled, stepping through the gates to the lodgings that had been prepared.  
It appeared everyone had the same idea, their faces exposing their fear and confusion as they searched for their assigned rooms.  
"Girls are on this side," A redhead announced. 

She spoke with confidence, but I could hear the wavering uncertainty she could not hide.  
Nobody else had quite so much enthusiasm, except perhaps Nagito, who seemed unbothered by everything we had been told.  
Perhaps we are the same in that aspect?

His hands in his jacket pockets, the lucky student looked around to the rest of the class before his eyes landed on me.  
He gave a calm smile and bound over, not concerned in the slightest.  
If I were so scary, why did he no worry I could harm him?

Unless that is what he wanted. Not that I would, but how would someone like that react if I were to move a move and kill him?  
I had no desire to escape. Rather, I couldn't care one way or another if we stayed upon the island forever, so why risk my own life with a kill?  
Those were the rules we were told. Kill someone and get away with it, or be executed with a majority vote.   
"Izuru! I found your cabin, would you like me to walk you there?"  
He called my name with glee, not a care in the world.  
I merely averted my eyes.

"I don't feel like retiring yet. Perhaps I'll go for a walk around the island."  
"Oh," He almost deemed dejected before perking up just as quickly. "Well, I could come with you, if you want the company of course. I won't force you-"  
"Do whatever you please." 

I was under no obligation to hear a rant. He seemed nice enough, but there was more behind his eyes than he was bestowing.  
He was lying without uttering a word, so why would I care about someone so boring as to not show me their true intentions?  
I left the other students to return to the path that led around the first island, Nagito in tow.  
"Where are you going first?" He moved to ask, to which I merely shrugged.  
"Nowhere in particular. This island isn't interesting."

For half a moment, he fell quiet, knowing not what to speak next before the boy looked away.   
"You're rather quiet. Not that that's a bad thing. I admire it, actually. What are you thinking about?"  
What was I?

I hadn't been thinking about anything in particular, there was nothing to think about.  
I took in everything I was seeing, recording it within my eyes as though I were taking instant photos.  
But what was there to think about?  
The trees? Maybe the sand?  
Unlikely.

I had no answer, and as such, I had no words.   
The silence as we walked was only interrupted by the tapping of our feet along the path.   
We passed the ranch once more, and I caught sight of Komaeda giving a slight smile.  
"Do you perhaps like the animals? We could say hello if you'd like."  
I couldn't help a bothered sigh. 

It sounded boring, just like everything else.   
Yet he was right about one thing, we could say hello. Animals required the proper care and attention to live healthy lives and nobody did anything like that when we were previously here.

I allowed Nagito to take the lead, catching one of the cow's attention and turning her head to look at him with her coal-black eyes.  
He didn't think twice before reaching out and giving the cow a welcoming scratch behind the ear.  
"She's pretty soft," He commented without looking back. "Makes you forget about what we were just told."  
"You're too carefree." Still, I moved closer to place my hand upon her back, feeling the soft pelt between my fingers.  
She felt exactly how I expected her to, yet it was a comfort. Not that I would say such a thing aloud.  
And... I wouldn't allow myself to admit this felt new, like I had never touched an animal before this very moment.  
Maybe it was from my memory loss, but how did I know how the fur would feel?

"Perhaps I am," Komaeda muttered as a response to my remark, "But it still feels nice, doesn't it? I don't want to hurt anyone, and I believe in you all as well. So I truly believe symbols of hope like you all wouldn't do something so heinous. Monokuma will never break ultimates like you guys."  
Monokuma... That name left a bad taste in my mouth. The bear that has summoned us, told us all to kill if we wanted to leave, and he said it all with a cheery grin.  
I lowered my arm once more and turned my attention to the teenage boy.

"That way of thinking will put you in danger. We don't know each other. What were you to do if I attacked you right now? We're all alone, so what stops me from killing you and taking my leave?"

I caught sight of his eyebrows furrowing in thought, eyelids narrowed, and the small shake of his fingers.  
Had I caught him off guard with my remark?

I would hope so. Perhaps he didn't notice, but he was painting a target on his back.  
Even how he invited to come with me for this walk right after being told we're part of a killing game, did he wish to die?  
"I'm not sure!" Komaeda suddenly laughed softly and gave the cow a final pet. "I guess I wouldn't really try to fight back. I'm not as amazing as all of you, so if you needed to kill me so your hope shines brightly, then I might even help you. Don't get me wrong," He quickly added on before I could give my response. "I don't want to die. I certainly want to be around to see how you find your hope in a situation like this, but if I can help in any way, then..."  
He slowly blinked before turning and meeting his eyes.

For half a moment, I thought I could catch a glimpse of a part of himself he was trying so desperately to hide, but a feeling of joy clouded his lime green eyes and buried it once more.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I went on a tangent. It's all hypothetical of course, I don't believe someone like you would try to kill anyone. You seem too kind for that."  
"You don't know me." I made a move, ready to leave the ridiculous conversation but Nagito gave a sigh, stopping me first.   
"You're right, I don't. I guess I'm just being hopeful. I suppose I'll have to wait and find out. It was fun spending some time with you at least. Can we do this again?"  
I didn't care one way or another, he was boring, so much so that it dulled my brain to even hear his voice.   
But who am I to be assed to give a remark like 'No, we won't see each other again.'  
In a situation like this, that was impossible. 

Finally, I allowed myself a short nod of approval and made my way out of the ranch, leaving Nagito to tend to the cows and chickens as he pleased.  
For now, I was finally ready to see my cabin.


	4. Free-Time-Event Two [Chapter One]

Since my first speaking with Nagito, I found myself thinking back to it more and more often.  
For what reason, I could not determine.

His words rang in my head, over and over like a busted record.  
How could he think of me as kind after one outing?  
It was infuriating how I could not figure it out but at the very least...  
I could see myself in the mirror of the bathroom within my cabin.  
I brushed my fingers through my hair and attempted to move the locks out of the way to see my eyes better.  
Was this me?

I still did not recognize myself.   
My memories remained locked away, it was as though I were looking at a stranger. My eyes glowed like the embers within a fire.   
I could see myself within my own eyes that were colored so red. Perhaps it made sense I was called such things as a demon, but I wasn't something as such as that.  
That was fine then, I would simply have to accept myself how I appeared now.

I didn't have time to mentally prepare before there was an abrupt knock on the door, pulling my gaze from the mirror.  
Whoever could it be? Requesting my attendance when we were in a killing game?  
"Enter," I called out, merely loud enough to be heard by whoever was on the other side.

The doorknob clicked before my cabin door was pushed open and I was looking upon the face of Komaeda, whose calm smile melted into a look of confusion.  
"What are you doing?" He allowed himself to step inside my room and close the door behind him.  
It was not worth answering, it should have been obvious as I turned back to the mirror.  
From the angle, I could see the male standing behind me, his relaxed eyes muddled with wonder and curiosity.  
He kept silent a long moment before quickly smiling once more. 

"Well, you didn't come to breakfast today so I thought I would make sure you're alright. This is a killing game, after all, I would be pretty sad if you had died."  
"I'm fine," With an exhale, I pulled myself away and looked back to face him. "Now that you've seen me, there's no reason to stay."  
"I suppose that's true," He averted his eyes, mind obviously wracked with thought. Most likely, he was considering what to say next, although I simply hoped he would figure I was not interested in talking.

It was nothing against him personally, in fact, I didn't quite care about him at all, but socializing was boring.  
I had nothing worth sharing, and nothing new I would learn by interaction.

That didn't seem to stop this Nagito as he took a look around my cabin to keep his mind occupied as he spoke.  
"Well, we were all going to have a party tonight after bedtime is announced. Are you perhaps interested in coming?"  
"I'm not interested in anything," There was no point in lying to him. "A party will be dull, I will stay here and sleep."  
"Alright!" Against my suspicions, he didn't seem down about my answer at all.  
But that shouldn't have been right, how could I have predicted wrongly?

Turning down social events should leave one bummed. Surprisingly, I was suddenly interested in Komaeda.  
Could he perhaps do that again?

"Well even if you aren't going, I just thought you'd like to know anyway. I was chosen to clean out that small shack near the restaurant." He continued, oblivious to the emotional reaction he had just spurred within me. "So I should get started on that then. See you later?"  
With a small wave, Komaeda reached for the door once more and...

Perhaps I did not quite realize it until after I had done so, but I charged forward, firmly clasping my hand upon his shoulder.  
That moment, I could feel his collarbone, thin as could be. As he turned back to face me, his soft hair brushed my hand unintentionally, but I couldn't be bothered about that.  
"Izuru?" His eyes widened some, but he froze where he stood.

"I retract my statement. You have captured my interest in the party, so I will go as well."  
His lips quickly rose into a happy smile, and I could see myself in his pale-lime eyes.  
"Oh, I'm glad!" He didn't attempt to remark how I had grabbed him without warning, nor did it seem like he cared. "I didn't think you would change your mind. I'm sure you'll have fun."

That, I could cast doubt upon. The party itself, too boring to care.  
But Nagito, I could only wonder what new responses I would get from him. Until he was predictable as well, of course.   
That, I would not admit. 

"It might be more interesting than staring into the mirror." I found a convincing lie, which he seemed to eat up without question.  
As I lowered my hand down, he cocked his head with curiosity.   
"What were you looking for? I promise you don't have any zits, you look perfect." He attempted a joke but I was not quite amused as to smile.  
At the very least, I was pleased with the compliment. 

With a quick glance to the mirror, I exhaled a sigh.   
"I was learning more about myself. I did not remember how I looked either."  
"I see..." He genuinely sounded sad, but for what reason? "You really don't remember anything, do you? You didn't even remember your own name or talent back on the beach. I'm sure that must be upsetting."

"Not really," The truth, although he may not have understood. "How could I miss what I do not recall having? An annoyance, mostly."  
He gave a small, awkward chuckle but seemed more relaxed than expected, especially after I grabbed him so abruptly.  
"I suppose that makes sense. Monokuma did mention our memories were taken away for a motive, but if everyone had the same thoughts as you, I'm sure all you beacons of hope wouldn't even dream of committing murder."

Something deep within me almost felt amused by his declaration. The feeling was gone as fast as it had appeared but it was almost new.   
As the feeling faded, the thoughts remained.

He clung to hope, to a lie within the world. He did not know such a thing wouldn't happen, that simply because one has talent, they would not do something wretched.   
His eyes sparkled with admiration despite that, and it brought me no interest to tear that love away from him.   
Although I felt I already knew the answer, while he still remained within my cabin, I felt I needed to ask anyway.   
"Why is talent something you look towards? There is no point in loving one simply because they possess a skill."  
I caught sight of Nagito's fingers twitching nervously as he averted his eyes before suddenly meeting mine.  
He seemed more determined just then, like what he was about to say would be written in stone. 

"It's nothing like that," His voice remained calm, such as milk. "Some people are born without talents, and some with. The ones that have amazing talents will drive the future and bring hope to a world ridden with despair and talentless people. They're people we can look to and know they'll stand tall and guide the way. Even if you don't remember your talent now, I'm sure you're just hiding an incredible one. It must be amazing to make us wait like this."  
He was starting to ramble once more, and I found myself spacing off as his words droned on. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked.  
Yet, he had said 'we' as though he were not included. He had a talent too, did he not?  
I thought to ask about that but quickly shook that off.

Questioning Komaeda about talents led to a long speech, one of which I was not in the mood to hear.   
I cleared my throat, quickly cutting him off as he caught the hint.  
"Sorry! I must be sounding annoying. I should head to clean up the old shack now."  
Giving a short goodbye, I did not stop him a second time. 

Perhaps I did find someone who brought me interest, despite the lies he continued to lock away.   
There was more I wished to know, but in due time.


	5. Free-Time-Event One [Chapter Two]

I knew he was hiding secrets, that he was pushing something down, but I did not expect Komaeda to reveal it so soon, or in such a situation.  
As I saw his eyes in the class trial, something inside of him had broken.  
He could not even be bothered to try to hide it any longer.

I was not so surprised that he had attempted murder, as I was surprised that he tried to take the fall for the real killer and drag us all down.  
After what he had said about us being beacons of hope, it was contradictory.

Komaeda had... Mentally pushed himself away from being an ultimate, could that be why he was so sure none of us would do such a thing first?  
Of course he was mistaken, he was as much an ultimate as anyone here, aside from myself of course. I could not remember my own talent to deem myself an ultimate.  
I placed my hand upon the shack door; the same room there had been a party within, and that some others had tied him up inside after his attempted murder.  
I had no interest in seeing him, but nobody else was quite so brave as to face him and he did require to eat.   
Holding the plate of breakfast in my other hand, I pushed the door open and started towards the room he was locked in.  
I wasn't sure what I was expecting to find when I entered his makeshift prison, but Komaeda being bound against the floor was not one of them.  
A smile of non-concern made its way to his face as the light flooded the room and I was shown.

"Izuru, you really came to see me! Thank goodness, I wasn't sure anyone was going to bring my breakfast."  
"You kept refusing it from the others," I stated simply as I placed it on the ground before him.   
"Ah, I suppose you're right," He chuckled softly before struggling against his chains. 

They clanked against the floor, causing a soft echo to reverberate around the room, but did not come loose.  
"Are they too tight?" I offered, but he quickly shook his head as best he could with his cheek pressed against the ground.   
"No, they're fine. In fact, even if they were, I probably deserve it, don't I? Such mercy, not even making these tight. But still, I can't move very well. Do you mind feeding me? I'm sure that's an awkward request, I wouldn't be upset if you declined! I would be pretty hungry though."  
He was talking quite a lot for his predicament, and yet he seemed more happy than upset. 

I almost couldn't bring myself to oblige the request, why bother turning away anyone else and then asking me for something like that?  
Still, I couldn't just let him starve, even if it was something he might have deserved.  
I lowered myself to the ground beside him and sat criss-cross beside Nagito's head. 

"I'm not going to lower myself to hand feeding you. But I will untie your hands to feed yourself If you attempt to get loose-"  
"I won't!" Komaeda interrupted. "I can sense how strong you are, where would I even hide? I'm just going to eat, I promise. Even if you don't take me at my word, I..."  
How boring... With a sigh, I reached around and began loosening his hands.   
"You vocalize too much."  
To that, he kept silent. 

Komaeda continued to keep his lips sealed even after the chains fell and he pushed himself to an uncomfortable sit.  
With his legs still bound, he couldn't move quite so well, and so he slouched, obviously showing he was having trouble keeping himself up, but I would not be so foolish as to undo his legs.

Rather, I chose to scoot closer and push my body against his own for support.   
Yet the male kept his eyes low and did not utter anything.  
Was he really so foolish that he would stop speaking from my tiny remark?  
"I did not say you needed to stop talking."

"Oh of course," Nagito laughed quietly before reaching towards his plate and picking something up. "Thanks, you don't need to help me like you are. Are you perhaps upset with me as well?"  
He took a bite and gave a small glance in my direction. Not quite making eye contact but enough to acknowledge I was there.  
"No," Which was the truth. I didn't have the energy to be angry about such a thing. "I figured what had happened after I saw the scene. An attempted killing is still not a killing, yes?"  
"That's... Accurate, but I still tried. I don't mind if you hate me from the bottom of your gut. You could even kill me right now if you wanted, I'm sure nobody would blame you. They might even celebrate you!"

"Can't be bothered." I gave a small shake of my head as a smell wafted to my nose.  
Unfamiliar, yet not at the same time.   
It was displeasing though. 

I turned my eyes towards what he had just taken a bite into.  
"That. What is that?"  
Komaeda blinked a couple of times in confusion, attention moving to me, then back to his meal.   
"Oh I see, you delivered my breakfast without even knowing what you were bringing me. Well, that can't be helped, if I were giving it to myself, I wouldn't care enough to notice that either."

"That didn't answer my question."   
Upon consideration, I almost decided on moving away to be averted from the smell that was becoming disruptive now that the inner layer had been broken into through his bites, but that would have caused him to fall and merely make a mess were he to drop it.  
Nagito cleared his throat and held it out a bit for me to get a better look.

"It's sakuramochi. Pretty amazing it was given to me at all, really, since it's mostly a celebration food. You all treat me way too well, you know?"  
More rambling... How dull. I might as well have kept my mouth shut. 

When I didn't respond, Nagito might have taken the hint and fell quiet once more while he continued to eat.  
That sakuramochi felt incredibly familiar and I could not recall why. Was it perhaps a food I had tried before? The way the smell was assaulting me though, I don't think it was one I particularly liked. 

I allowed him to finish his treat and before he picked up a new item off the plate, I adjusted my legs ever so slightly, and yet it was enough to catch the young male's attention so I could ask the question that was pondering my mind.  
"Why did you attempt to take a life, then? I am sure what you said during the class trial was not the full truth."  
Although it was fairly dim within the room, I could clearly see a flash of surprise within Nagito's eyes.   
What was there to be surprised about? His reaction was utterly useless.  
"You don't believe what I said? I can understand if you hate me, but I was telling the truth, I'm not a liar. But I'm guessing you want a better explanation?" 

His lips melted to a teasing smile,   
"I'd love to tell you everything, but I couldn't give it away that easily! If I told you, there'd be no reason for you to come back. I'd get pretty lonely if everyone plans on keeping me here a while longer."  
He took a slice of toast and bit into it, causing crumbs to fall down his chin and scatter across the floor in a small mess that Nagito didn't care to be concerned with. Did he not realize he would be tied back up on the floor after he was done eating?  
With how slow he ate, he obviously knew that.  
I took in his words as I scanned his features; moonlit pale skin, and snow-white hair, dappered only by the darker shade of cream towards the tips. He would look sickly if his eyes were not open and filled with life.   
It was a convincing way to attempt to secure the company but useless towards me.  
Whether he told me or not, I didn't really care.

Back at the trial as he broke down, he had said something along the lines of willing to die after killing the one we looked to for hope, so we would grow from it and become stronger.  
From what I understood at least, to give us a challenge and mentally battle it. It was our leader he had tried to kill, ere another killed him before Nagito got the chance.  
From what he had said at the trial, I could understand the words he spoke, I could comprehend his thought process, but I did not think... I agreed with it.  
That at least, I felt.

It was odd to feel something, even a small spark of anything, and this was not the first time I felt emotion because of him.  
Why?   
I could merely wonder.  
I kept my eyes locked on him, silence filling the room in a fairly content atmosphere.   
It was not until he finished and licked his fingers clean of crumb did I exhale and begin to scoot away.  
It did not take but a moment for Komaeda to quickly use an arm and lean against the floor to keep himself from falling without the support.  
"Aw, are you leaving already? But I was having fun."

The male offered a casual, collected smile, void of any malice as I reached for the chain once more.  
"Yes. Per your punishment of attempting murder, you must remain here a while longer."  
I looked back to meet his eyes to see Nagito's eyebrows were furrowed in thought, irises clouded.  
"Punishment, of course, that's not unexpected. I'm grateful I wasn't tortured as well, really. But even more, I'm glad it was you that came to visit me."  
Strange words, for a strange boy.

He did not struggle as I took his arms and gently laid him upon the ground one more.   
Not a single complaint left his lips as he was re-tied, it was oddly curious.  
Finally, I stood up, but not before picking up the dirty plate.  
"Will you be back tomorrow?" His voice quickly piped up, stopping me in place on the way to the doors.  
I found myself halting, but why?

I was not quite sure myself, but something felt... Familiar.   
Did I... Know him before...?  
No, of course not. Even if my memories were gone, that was my first time entering that classroom and seeing their faces. I shook it off quickly and looked back.  
"Only if nobody else wants to bring your breakfast."


	6. Free-Time-Event Two [Chapter Two]

"You're really back,"  
Komaeda's chuckles echoed around the dark room.  
"And here I thought you'd try to avoid me. Did you bring me breakfast again?"  
I would sigh, but that would be too dull to bring myself to do.

Instead, I set the plate in front of him and reached around, ready to untie his hands once more.   
There was no point in responding to his words. My fingers threaded through the knot and with a swift pull, it was released, freeing Komaeda's arms.  
He did not move right away, first wiggling his fingers, then twisting his arms around to comfortably rest them in front of him.  
"You know Izuru, it was lonely here all day. Tell me, what are the others up to?"  
"Does it matter?" I sat myself beside him, assisting him to a sit and allowing him to lean against me, just like the day before. "A new motive has been announced, that is all."  
"I see,"  
Something sparkled within his eyes, but he said nothing more on the topic. Rather, he reached for a slice of toast upon his plate.  
A single bite reverberated the crunch, and he wiped the crumbs off his chin.   
How could one bite be so messy?

Well, this was Nagito after all. No reason to be remotely surprised.  
After he licked his lips, the boy gave a soft chuckle before turning towards me.  
"I believe in you all, I don't want anyone to die. Most of all, I believe in you and your talent. Even if we don't know what it is yet. I wonder, what do you think it is?"  
Obviously, he would ask the same question I have been asking myself since I arrived.  
"No clue," I averted eye contact. "I seem to be good at anything I attempt, it could be anything."  
"Amazing..." I caught sight of him lowering his head to the floor, a grin across his face. "Wouldn't it be amazing if you had more than one talent? That would be..." He trailed off, ending in an exhausted chuckle.  
As a dribble of drool rolled down his chin, the sigh finally came out.   
"You are as a child," 

Without any napkins, I didn't think twice before reaching out with my sleeve and wiping his face clean. Could he not contain himself for two minutes?   
He seemingly jerked at the contact, pulling away before stopping as he realized my intentions.  
What was that just now?  
Eyes now wide, Nagito looked up to meet me.  
"You are caring for me? But why?"  
It felt... Genuine. His words dripped in sincerity, honest confusion.   
"Because it is what one does."

I lowered my arm, deciding to keep my distance.  
Perhaps he is not one for physical contact around his face, but still, I didn't get it all, and that was bothersome in a completely different way.   
"You're really confusing, Kamukura." He chirped up with a grin. "I tried to kill someone, remember? You aren't even trying to avoid me."  
That sounded more rhetorical than anything I required to answer. Talking was becoming boring, I wanted more of what he did previously.  
Would Nagito do anything unexpected? I wanted to feel that surprise again. At least until that feeling became boring as well.  
After he finished his toast, Komaeda suddenly cleared his throat and turned his attention back to me.  
"If you don't mind, would you unchain my legs now? I need to use the restroom."  
Before I could answer, he quickly added on, "I wouldn't dream of running from someone like you, I know how strong and fast you are. I just need a few minutes, I didn't get to go yesterday. I've been holding it for some time now."  
Boring...

But not incorrect, I didn't recall anyone visiting him after I did. He still required basic human needs.   
"Very well, but I will walk you there and wait outside the door. I will not be blamed if you attempt to escape."  
As I moved, he reached down to hold himself up, and kept quiet as I began undoing the chains.   
Although it was easy to unwrap his legs, I found myself stuck upon seeing a lock buried beneath the rest of the links.   
"How unnecessary. This is an island, where would you run?"  
He couldn't seem to help an airy laugh but remained mute. It was no matter.  
For a curious reason, I felt I could unlock it without a key no problem. Merely looking at it, I figured exactly the way I would pick it.  
But with what tool?

I took a look around the room before Komaeda looked back, his fluffy hair covering half his face with shadows.  
"Ah, I forgot about that lock. How absurd of me, I guess I'll have to wait for someone else to unlock it." Sounding slightly dejected, the male frowned, but I simply shook my head.  
"A key is not required. I need a tool to pick it though."  
For half a moment, Komaeda fell silent before he suddenly perked up and used his free hand that was not holding himself up to reach into his jacket pocket.  
"I hope this will be of use to someone like you, especially when you're being so kind as to help me."  
Out of his jacket came what looked like a pocket knife.  
No, not just a knife.

It was thick, with multiple silver parts within the handle.  
A multi-tool?  
When did he get a thing like this?  
It would be perfect, that was for sure.  
I swiftly took it as he offered it out and flipped out one of the items within. A screwdriver; that wasn't quite right.  
A knife, handy, but not for a lock. Much too large.  
An envelope opener popped up next, and I turned my attention back to the lock. It was slightly big, but would still fit inside.  
I was correct about that as it pushed into the lock flawlessly. In order to pick a lock, it was required to move all inner nodes into place, tricking the lock into believing a key of the proper shape and size was being used.

With a slight turn of my hand, it clicked, and the lock fell from the chains, finally freeing him once more.

When Komaeda is tied up once more afterward, that lock will not be returning.  
Why must everything be so bothersome?

Pulling himself up, he brushed his hands across his clothes, wiping away nonexistent dirt.  
"You're much too kind to me, as expected of the ultimate..." He stopped before quickly clearing his throat upon remembering. "Ah, I don't suppose I could get that tool back? Not that I mind if you want to keep it, but it is rather helpful in a pinch."  
Would I return a weapon to him after he attempted to kill someone?  
Where did my morals lie? I tightened my grip on the tool before raising my gaze up to him patiently waiting for an answer.  
Finally, I simply handed it back and started to the door.  
It was not my business, nor did I care.

"Come along, I want to return to my cabin before noon."  
With a short wave of my hand, I heard Nagito's footsteps behind me as he caught up.  
"Oh yes, I might as well let you know," As I opened the doors, the light of the hallway was blinding compared to the dark room he had been left in, and I caught a glance of Komaeda shielding his eyes for a moment. "Usami... Or... Monomi, whatever you feel to call her; she has opened the second island to us. Nothing of interest on it of course. It is not worth attention."

"I see," A whisper escaped Nagito's lips as he followed behind towards the bathroom. "Has anything else happened? Maybe... Do you have an interest in anyone here? Romantically, I mean."  
"This is coming out of nowhere." I paused in my walking to look back, "A dull topic for you. I expected something more entertaining than gossip."  
"That's not quite it!" Komaeda held up his hands defensively. "Sorry, I suppose I should have been more specific. Although you look unapproachable, you're so kind, even to someone as horrible as me. Surely you'd make for a great romantic partner for someone, that's all I was thinking."  
Still dull, but I could have the courtesy to provide something of an answer. I gave a short shrug and turned away,  
"I don't care for it, and do not have an interest in anyone. Everyone here bores me to death."  
Aside from Komaeda to an extent, but he didn't need to know that.   
He gave a short hum of understanding but said no more until we arrived at the door and he swiftly entered.

As I promised, I made no move to invade the privacy and stayed on the opposite side of the door, but the quiet time was spent within my own thoughts.  
I found myself confused, his words rang in my mind.  
Something on the tip of my tongue that I could not understand; what was he trying to tell me in everything he had said so far?  
Was he attempting to confuse me by dancing around his words?  
"Isn't this fun?"

A voice rang from out of nowhere before a dark shape swiftly appeared at my side.  
Monokuma's grin stung into my very soul as he cocked his head.  
"Playing with little ol' Nagito?"

"I'm not interested in talking with you," I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from the bear, but he simply waddled over into my view anyway.  
"Alright alright, then let me tell you something that will. Oh but that would be a feat nothing less than impossible, wouldn't it? Let's say... Something that will be useful to you."  
How annoying... I raised an eyebrow, waiting for his response, to which he giggled.  
"I knew you'd wanna hear it! Now I can't just tell you everything right away, there's gotta be some game balance you know, but I'll give you a little hint because really, It's so damn depressing watching you have an existential crisis." Monokuma waved a paw matter-of-factly. "Remember when I said Monomi stole your memories of your school lives? Well, she's the reason you don't remember a thing! It's her job to take away your school memories, even if that means leaving you in particular with nothing at all! Isn't that just too cruel?"

What was he trying to say? I didn't need to be more confused than I already was. This was an infuriating feeling.  
As the bathroom door opened, I looked back to Nagito, who looked both surprised and confused, before turning back.  
Monokuma was already gone though, vanishing as if he never existed to begin with.  
"Is everything alright?" Nagito attempted to question, to which I gave a sigh.  
"Fine as it can be. If you're done, let us return you back."


	7. Free-Time-Event One [Chapter Three]

The scent of illness wafted in the air.  
The scent was... Distinct, thick.

Oddly enough, it was a familiar and warm feeling, the scent of a day with blankets, and soup.  
But it was not one I recall ever experiencing, the thing they call a sick day. At this point, it was not something I could quite so properly say though, seeing as I still could not recall a thing.

The illness in the air now though, it was not quite so familiar. It was worrisome, in fact.  
My attention drifted to the clock mounted upon the wall, ticking away at the seconds.  
Monokuma cleared his throat, stepping out of the shadows like some sort of demon.   
I wouldn't have been surprised if he was.

"Didn't you read the sign?" He pointed a paw upon the posterboard. "Stop loitering here and go back to your room. It's against the rules to be over max capacity at the hospital!"  
Giving him a short glance, I simply pulled the monopad from my pocket.  
"Interesting. I do not recall that written in the school rules. I think I'll simply ignore that."  
He gave an annoyed growl before waddling up like an awkward penguin.  
"What's the big idea anyway? You gonna sit in the waiting room all night? You need sleep y'know! I won't have anyone dying of sleep deprivation, that would be a boring-ass trial."  
This bothersome bear... 

I pulled myself up from the seat and pocketed the monopad once more.  
"One night won't kill me. I won't be leaving until I know he is alright."  
"He?" Monokuma bounded beside me. "Are you worried about Fuyuhiko? He really took a beating during the execution! He's going to be totally fine though. Unless of course, you mean Nagito?" He giggled with mischief twinkling in his red eye. "Who knows? Who cares? He's in critical condition ain't he?" Something suddenly clicked for him and he burst out laughing, "Oh I see! You're smitten! How unexpected! Waiting here all these hours for your little loverboy to recover! Of all the people on this island, I didn't expect you!"  
"Can you act mature?" That was undeserving of me even making eye contact, "I do not need to explain how you are wrong. Simply, if he died, there would be a body discovery, yes? A pointless execution after a class trial."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" The bear poked at my leg. "You know you can, you have the doctor skills to put any famous hospital to shame. There's already a nurse but with three patients, who knows how long she can hold out? And if she goes down while he's still critical, well..." He stopped himself, but his voice was simply bleeding with joy as he spoke.  
There was no reason to listen to him any longer. I left him behind and made my way through the doors to the hospital rooms.  
I did not want to find myself facing the nurse here, she was so boring, it was painful. Instead, I went for a b-line straight to Nagito's room; which I luckily only knew the location of because the class had worked together to bring the three ill patients to the hospital to begin with.

Right away, I heard the beeping of the heart monitor, and the heavy breathing of Komaeda's struggle to cling on.  
I did not quite understand what Monokuma said until I was face to face with how ill Komaeda appeared.  
The skills to put any famous hospital to shame, he said. Why, and how did he know that? How did I know that, in fact?  
With a single look, I took note of everything in his condition.

Cold sweats, dehydration, over-heating, weakness, backed airflow, his position of laying was improper for the needed quality of breathing.  
As I moved closer, I could see how his lips were dry and chapped, and his pale skin was slightly darker in color as his body was losing the fluids and vitamins needed.  
Of course, he was in bad shape, but as long as he was alive, there was still a chance.  
I pressed the remote on the side of the bed, slowly bring the bed up to a low sit before grabbing a small cup of water, likely left by the nurse for the chance he awoke while she was gone.   
"You are so troublesome, aren't you," After muttering that, I brought the cup to his lips, making him consume some much-needed water.  
It dribbled down his cheek but a majority of it reached his destination.  
Suddenly, his eyelids fluttered weakly as he awoke and didn't even try to fight it as he drank the rest until the cup was empty.  
"You're awake." I set the cup down and examined him closely. 

For a long moment, he remained silent, green eyes glazed over and looking around as though he didn't quite understand what was going on.   
"Wh..." He attempted but lacked the energy to continue.   
"Do not bother trying to speak," I sat myself down on the seat left beside the bed, likely left behind for the nurse to watch him while she was in the room. "For the time being, you seem to be ill."  
I examined him carefully, eyes turned to face me, yet not quite looking at me.  
He was not grounded to reality, and I did not need to touch him to feel the heat melting off his body.   
I was rather confused how I was feeling, if this was even an emotion at all, but while he did not seem to understand, I wanted to take the time to speak my thoughts aloud.  
For what reason, I wasn't sure.   
Wanting something, feeling something, it was a foreign concept, and yet I understood it quite well. With a sigh, I leaned back into the chair and looked towards the ceiling.

Without thinking about it, I began to count the small crevices above as I found my words.  
Of course, I knew exactly what I wanted to say and express, but what phrasing would be more proper for the situation. How was one to speak to someone who could not respond back? He might as well not have been there at all, but the fact that he was made it all the more difficult.  
"Feelings are bothersome," I finally exhaled, "Useless and boring as well. They simply get in the way, and much too obvious. There is no point in them in the slightest. When someone close to your heart dies, it is obvious you will be sad, and then your life will be affected when you find yourself trying to regain footing through grief once again. For what reason must we feel grief? Someone... Told me it was in the nature of humans, but never said why."  
Where was I remembering this from? From deep within my mind, a hazed memory flashed through my mind with colors of greys and whites.   
I could not get a proper grasp, the face and voice gone before I could recall it properly.   
Who told me that? 

Does it even matter at this point?  
I scoot the chair closer, although Komaeda had already shut his eyes once again. For a quick moment, my gaze flickered to the heart monitor, which remained normal.  
That was good, at least he had merely fallen asleep.   
Very well then, I would continue on my own.

"I do not feel emotions, not like others. I try, perhaps I wish to, and yet I simply do not. When it comes to anything else, I just need to look to calculate even the smallest detail. I find life boring with little reason to try anything new. And yet... Yet..."  
As I trailed off, the beeping of the heart monitor brought small comfort. Could he hear me within his dreams?  
Who knows? 

"And yet you have struck emotions within me more than once. I don't know how it's possible, and that confuses me. Despite my memories robbed, I should know, and I do not."

"Of course, you weren't built to not know," Monokuma seemed to have followed me into the hospital room, but stayed at the doorway. "You must be so annoyed by that! Your face won't show it but it's obvious. You want to know why you don't know but you can't. That goes against everything you're supposed to be! Or... Maybe I'm mistaken and you don't feel anything towards it at all?"  
This bear... 

Attempting to confuse me was a dull effort, whether or not I figured out, I didn't care.   
I pulled myself up from the chair and gave one last look to Komaeda's sleeping face. It was about time to leave before I ran into the bothersome nurse, but I made a note to return the next day to monitor his condition.


	8. Free-Time-Event Two [Chapter Three]

Ignoring Monokuma was an easy feat, erasing what he already told me was not as much.   
The voices of the fellow students still alive were no more as nobody was willing to follow my footsteps into the hospital.  
They feared catching the sickness, but I did not share the concern. 

It was a useless thing to worry about, something within me said even if I did get sick, it would not be very long.  
I was admittedly slightly curious as to how I was so different from the others, but the mystery was of unimportance.  
Hearing the nurse's footsteps descend down the hall, I took the chance to slip into the patient room.  
I had to come today after a fellow student claimed Nagito had awoken from his critical state.   
If that was true, I required to see for myself and speak to him. 

I shut the door behind me but still allowed myself a second to brace myself before turning around to face Komaeda. What was the exact disease the others claimed he had?  
It was... Liar's disease, yes?   
Then I was to expect anything he said would be the opposite of the truth.   
Obviously.

Firstly, I allowed myself to take in his disheveled appearance. Messy hair, sweat-stained hospital gown, his eyes still appeared glazed and disconnected, but he sat up in the bed and looked at me with curiosity and confusion. His words were lies, but his body exposed his true thoughts.  
"How are you feeling?" I questioned first. A simple question, but I desired to gauge what I would be dealing with. I wasn't sure if I cared at all, that was.  
He gave a wide, calm grin. 

"I'm fantastic! I think I'm ready to go back to my room now, so I don't need to be held here any longer, right?"  
Although, he made no moves to stand up.

"Feeling that bad I see," With a sigh, I pulled out the chair sitting beside the bed again and took a seat. "You are still ill, so that is unsurprising. The other sick patients are not in as bad of a condition as you are, I wonder why that is? Could it be a mutated strand, or something about you that makes it much more dangerous for you?"  
Once again, he had captured my curiosity, giving me a new emotion.   
Interest? Wonder?

Yes, Nagito was not a boring person. At least for now, would he continue to cure my boredom if I stayed close?  
"I have no idea," He averted his eyes to look out the hospital window. "I bet this sickness doesn't even exist. It's all a lie, you know? It's someone's trap, maybe Mahiru's?"  
"Hm..." Mahiru was dead, there was no point in that. Yet I felt his words held the answer if I could dissect them.  
He knew why, perhaps I needed to rephrase it to basic questions, or I would continue getting bothersome riddles of answers.  
"Is it you or the illness? One or two?"

I scoot closer as Komaeda turned back to face me. His green eyes were hazy, and locked to my own.  
They reminded me of whirlpools, or a vortex, pulling me into peculiar darkness.   
"It doesn't matter," A mysterious emotion flickered behind his irises. "I don't want to tell you anything. I can't stand even looking at you, I want you to leave now."  
For half a moment, I was ready to heed his request. Sitting up from the chair, I found myself stopping. With such harsh words, I had nearly forgotten everything he said was a mere lie. 

Perhaps I was becoming sick as well because I was not feeling normal myself.   
I was weak, feeling simpleminded. How unlike me to forget something.  
"If you want me to stay, you need to tell me," I raised an eyebrow, "If you know, speak. I have more questions for you, if you cannot answer something so easy, then there is no reason for me to stay."  
His eyelids fluttered before Komaeda looked down to the bedsheets. Within his hands, he took two handfuls of the thin blanket and bit down upon his lower lip.   
I took careful note of his body language, down to the small twitching of his slender fingers. Nervous, perhaps?  
"Komaeda,"

He flinched as his name left my lips, "I will leave. Do you want me to leave now?"  
Without hesitation, he flicked attention back to me.  
"Yes, yes go away, I never want to see you again. I'm starting to feel better, I want to be alone."  
That was easy to decipher. Giving a sigh, I sat back down on the chair,  
"I am finding that asking for an answer to that is getting boring, there is no reason to know. Here is another; did you hear me yesterday when I came to visit?"  
"Nope," He was quick to give a smile. "I was sleeping that whole time, I didn't hear anything."  
Could he have possibly been awake? Had I been mistaken? No, I won't question that part. So if he had heard me, how much did he hear?  
"Did you understand what I was trying to say?"

I found myself leaning closer as I propped my arm upon the hospital bed and awaited his response. I could smell the sickness crawling off his body. The smell was overpowering, I nearly lost my focus and required to move back once more.  
"Yeah," Nagito relaxed his shoulders. "Everything you said, I understood. Your words to me were clear, but your voice is pretty ugly."  
I could have laughed if I felt any semblance of emotion right then.

"Let me rephrase it then," I cocked my head to look over his face carefully. "You make me feel things I was not aware I physically could. I want you to give me more of that."  
He blinked, keeping quiet. As I predicted, his body still told the truth as his face twisted in confusion.   
Why was it so hard to explain what I was trying to say? 

I seemed to be perfect at everything but expressing myself. Why was that?  
As I stood up from the chair, it scraped against the floor.

"Nagito Komaeda, I suspect it will be easier to feel emotion if I formed an emotional bond with you. I am trying to request you to be my partner in a relationship sense."  
I caught his fingers shivering ever so slightly, his shoulders following after.   
He bit his lip and dug his nails into his legs weakly. 

Although he opened his mouth to speak, no words escaped. As quick as he could, he pulled the blanket further up his body.   
I didn't expect to get an answer right away, not when he was as such as he was, but still, there was hope.   
There was nothing more I could say when he was so obviously unhealthy and delirious, but I could not leave the hospital when having such close contact with the sick anyway.   
A nap in the waiting room until any new information came to light, perhaps?

I made a turn to leave when a sudden pull stopped me in my tracks and I turned back, Komaeda's pale and slender fingers gripping the rim of my dark jacket. They were almost bony in a sense but still remained strong enough to keep hold. 

"Romantic?" His green eyes glistened softly. A question; he could not lie when asking questions?  
"Yes," I exhaled. "That is what I was implying. Take your time to think it over, I will not accept any answers while you are not thinking right."  
I caught a twitch in his eyebrow, the gears turning in his mind. Still, he would not release my attire. How bothersome, but it captured curiosity as well.   
"Komaeda," I started, bringing his attention to my face. "I will wait until you are better. Whether or not you accept my request, I will assure to return something back for the troubles. I will not be going anywhere."

I was not quite sure if that was what he wished to hear, but it looked to calm the worry in his face nevertheless.   
It was unfortunate I could not directly touch his skin, else I would have checked his forehead, or even held his hand for comfort. That was what one does in affectionate situations, correct?

I could not be sure, not without my memories, but that felt right.  
Once Nagito released, he gave a calm sigh and leaned back into his pillow to allow me to step out of the room.  
Something within me nearly didn't want to, but I had no interest in listening to something as dull as emotions right then.  
He was still sick and needed to rest, I had bothered him long enough, we could speak later.  
As expected, the waiting room was still empty, but the communication monitor that had been left behind flashed lightly as a call awaited.   
How strange, it was not the scheduled meeting time.


	9. Free-Time-Event One [Chapter Four]

I inhaled a deep breath, taking in the scent of the ocean waves, mingled with the sweet sugary cotton candy. Who could have expected an island like this would open up after something as gruesome as a murder?

Not even I was prepared for that, nor Hiyoko's death. Yet in a situation such as this, a situation like a killing game, why wouldn't I be?  
I closed my eyes, allowing my senses to take over.  
From the distance, the hushed whispers of fellow students, unaware they were within my earshot. But they were of no concern to me.  
Strange music from the other direction followed with the sound of footsteps clearly approaching from behind. With how loud they were, and the echo in each step, it was easy to tell who it was. 

"You found me too early," I did not bother turning around. "I have not yet found the words I wish to say."  
"An incredible figure of hope like you doesn't need to worry about saying anything," He forced a laugh, shadow casting upon the ground before he moved to stand next to me. "Admittedly, I'm not really sure what to say myself. That's pretty pathetic, isn't it?"  
I gave a short glance, catching his hands behind his back as he held something, but his stance was not one that told he was preparing to attack me. It was too boring to ask about it. Still, he continued.

"You said all that earlier, and I'm not even sure what to say in response. I can't imagine why you'd choose someone like me for your affections, but it would be too offensive to question your thought process on that I'm sure."

"Not at all," I avoided his eyes, "You interest me, that is enough. I'm not sure in what way yet though."  
He kept quiet a long moment before shifting beside me and moving his arms in front of his body to expose what he had been holding.  
The sun glistened off the glass before I caught sight of the bottle, a red flower within.  
Of course, not just any flower; it appeared to be a rose within a glass testing tube.  
I would... Not question why it was in there.

"It's called a Rose in Vintro," He smiled brightly, "I'm not too great with things like romance, so I thought a gift like this would tell you my answer?"  
He offered it out for me to take but was this...  
A gift, it was a gift for me.  
I did not have any of my memories, so this would be my first gift, yes?  
Of course, I accepted it, taking it tight into my hold. The bottle was warm from the boy holding it previously, and when I held it, I found myself feeling something new.  
I did not know exactly what I was feeling, or what it was called. I was not even sure if I liked it or not.  
My chest tightened in pain, and I inhaled sharply to avoid unusual moisture in my eye escaping down my cheek.  
I did not wish to cry, rather, I shouldn't be able to. So why was I now wanting to over something so mediocre?  
I quickly shook the feeling off and related my grip upon the bottle before I shattered it. For now, it would be fine within my pocket, and I could put it in my cabin later.  
"I am to assume this is a yes?" I looked to him after gently setting it in my jacket pocket.

"Roses are known to be the flower of love," He kept his green irises locked upon the ground, perhaps too ashamed to face me. "Someone as amazing as you asking me out, how could I refuse? I'd be happy even if you decided to kill me."  
"I have no interest in something like that." 

Seeing how dull the conversation was becoming, my brain nagged for more entertainment elsewhere. Giving Komaeda a quick glance to follow, I started away, moving along the island.

At first, I did not hear him walking behind, but I couldn't be bothered about it.  
While it may have been official now, there was no reason to stay attached at the hip, so wherever he desired to go, it was of no consequence to me.  
The entire fourth island was a theme park, the scent of desserts filling my nose and cheesy clown music echoing from some of the rides irritated my ears.  
Finally, I heard the lucky student running to catch up, stopping only when he was walking at my side once more.  
For a long moment, he kept silent but a quick look to Nagito's face told me there was something he wished to say.

I couldn't deny I was slightly curious what he wanted, but that wonder vanished as quick as it struck; as though a switch had been flipped.  
With how long he seemed to contemplate speaking, I was nearly under the impression that he wouldn't say it after all until Nagito cleared his throat.  
"When I was ill with the despair disease, you asked about my health," He held his arms crossed over each other, tightly hugging his own body. "I couldn't answer then, even if I was in such a pathetic, hopeless state, I should have tried anyway because a symbol of hope like you was asking."  
Was it worth responding to that? He seemed to be more speaking aloud, than speaking to me. 

"To think a simple sickness made me so disrespectful to not answer the Ultimate..." Stopping himself short, Komaeda turned to face me. "That's right, we still don't know your talent. With how good you are at everything, it could really be anything."  
He was speaking... Quite a lot. How bothersome. 

With a sigh, I reached out and took his hand. I did not feel we were close enough to lock fingers as lovers did but holding it as we walked silenced him incredibly quickly.  
"You're nervous," I simply stated. "Let us speak somewhere more relaxing. Would that suffice?"  
I could feel his hand clamp tightly and he started to sweat. Obviously, he was new to relationships, but then again, as was I.  
The tighter he held, the more relaxed his shoulders became, as though I were being used as a stress ball.  
I didn't mind, even at his strongest strength, it was nothing to me, but I was careful not to do the same. My strength far surpassed his own, I could have very easily broken his hand, and I knew it. 

"Of course, wha-whatever Izuru-Kun decides." Nagito's voice shook, but still maintained a smooth composure.  
But the question remained, where would be a good place to speak in a theme park?  
Roller coasters were out of the question, that much was certain. 

While I did not recall having ever been on one though, I still felt it was a dangerous idea with how long my hair was.  
It nearly touched the ground already, I would not put myself in such a safety hazard, nor did I have any intent on cutting it.  
"Hello!" An abrupt call halted me in my tracks, and pulling Komaeda to a stop as well as we looked back.  
The boy by the name of Fuyuhiko approached with princess Sonia at his side.  
The girl was waving, while the boy simply looked puzzled.

"This is the strangest island yet," Fuyuhiko shoved his hands in his pockets as he approached.  
"Luckily we ran into you guys," Sonia added after with a relaxed smile. "I was worried we would have trouble finding each other here. It is like a maze."  
I felt Komaeda's hand relax, likely due to the distraction. The other students brought no interest but perhaps they would be good to bring ideas for a new couple. They each had a love interest of their own, yes?

What did that mean, exactly? What emotions were to be discovered?  
"Have you looked around the entire island yet?" Fuyuhiko added on, "Maybe any clues about that bear?"  
He was referring to Monokuma, but seemed disgusted to even speak about him, let alone speak the creature's name.  
"Only as far as Usami's house." I turned away from their gazes. "She would not let me inside. It was suspicious."  
In response, Sonia gave what sounded like a disappointed sigh. 

"I am rather exhausted, needing to be worried and suspicious all the time."  
The small group of four fell quiet, and I could not blame them. The other three must have been quite stressed, but when it comes to murder, I could understand, at least, even if I could not share their feelings.  
The silence was abruptly broken by Fuyuhiko humming curiously,  
"What's up with the handholding?" He gestured between Komaeda and myself. I had nearly forgotten we were still holding hands; his skin was soft and the perfect temperature to barely feel a thing at all. 

"We are a couple now," I stated simply as Komaeda quickly pulled back, embarrassment flushed across his face.  
"I'm probably unworthy of it, I'm nothing like the rest of you ultimates, I don't deserve that sort of thing." His awkward laughing only revealed how much he didn't want to believe it himself.

I could read Komaeda quite easily, every word he spoke, he was forcing himself to say over and over within his own mind first.  
"A couple." Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. "A couple?" His attention shifted to me. "With him? He tried to kill a guy."  
"I think it is cute," Sonia flashed a happy smile. "If Nagito has a partner, there is someone strong looking after him." She clasped her hands together proudly. "That makes me quite relieved."

The male still seemed hesitant but even he couldn't argue. Seeing his silence, Sonia continued.  
"Have the two of you done any couple things yet? I heard a fairground can be quite romantic."  
"No," I admitted swiftly. "I am not sure what we were going to do. I have no knowledge of romantic relationships."  
Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, looking as though he had something to say. Contemplating for a minute, the boy scoffed,  
"Maybe the Ferris Wheel I suppose. I saw it by the rollercoaster. It's a poster-child of dates. I feel sorry it'll be with Nagito though."  
That was perfect, I would think. With a Ferris Wheel, a private conversation wouldn't be interrupted, and I could see a view of the islands with such height.  
"I think we'll do that then," Before Komaeda could argue, I took his hand and started away towards the directed area.  
From what I knew about him already, he would attempt some way to complain about it if I gave him that opportunity.  
I couldn't bother saying farewell to the other students, I had what I needed and I would see them later.

As for Nagito, he was obviously struggling to keep up, but he didn't voice his struggles. How bothersome, he was still like a child. I slowed my pace a bit, keeping hold on his hand, but we were nearly there anyway. 

I could see the top of the Ferris Wheel peeking over a few buildings, non-moving as nobody else had thought to give it a try.  
"Are you sure?" The male's voice suddenly piqued. "With my luck, it could break at the very top, or the cart will fall with us inside. A ride like that is dangerous."  
"It'll be fine." I turned away from his worried face to continue. As for why I felt that way, I could not explain. His worries were understandable, he had mentioned before that every good thing that happened, something equally bad would follow. So then, did he think of starting our relationship as good or bad luck?  
I was curious to find out. 

"Izuru-Kun," Komaeda's feet remained firmly planted in the ground. "I trust you as an ultimate beacon of the future, I would do anything you asked of me, even if that meant dying for you," He gave an airy chuckle, burying his fingers through his own entangled hair, "But if we go on that together, I might be the cause of your death. I'd rather be tortured before I let that happen, you're the only one that really... That really seems to care about me, and I don't understand it, but I don't want you to get hurt."  
His works... Sparked something odd within me. Something I could not explain.  
With a sigh, I relaxed my stance. 

"Very well, we do not have to ride it." A shame, I would have liked to get a view of the islands, but it could not be helped. "We can simply sit at the bottom and talk."  
To that, his worries melted away and he gave a short smile and nod, following me there without another complaint.  
As we arrived, it was completely vacant. In the back of my mind, I was expecting Monokuma to be a bother once again.  
Calming, at the very least. 

I took my seat first, feeling the rocking of the seat beneath me. For a split second, Nagito stalled in his walk, but quietly sat down beside me.  
There was no point in lowering the bar, as we would not be riding, but with a gentle kick against the ground, the seat rocked us comfortably.  
"Now that we are alone," I decided to make the first move, "Let us continue where we left off. You had mentioned the despair disease, will I finally be getting an answer?"  
I was already starting to feel like I knew, but I wanted to hear it from him. How mysterious a feeling, the desire of wanting.  
"Of course," An obviously forced smile. "It's only fair you should know that I have a chronic illness already. Maybe that's why it was so bad for me? It's-"  
"Don't tell me exactly what." I cut him off quickly. "I want to find out."

Komaeda raised an eyebrow, but did not stop me in continuing. It would be best to explain myself.  
"Finding out what you may have, that might be my talent. The Ultimate Doctor sounds like a good title, perhaps?"  
"Of course!" His eyes lit up. "That could be fun! As expected of Izuru Kamukura, you're incredible."  
He was... Getting ahead of himself. I had merely made a suggestion, I had not done so yet. 

But if I did find out, could I heal him? Would that be possible? I wouldn't know until I put him through some tests to discover what it is.  
With a sigh, Komaeda relaxed into the seat and raised his gaze to the sky,  
"You're so kind to someone like me. I would be alright if everyone on the island hated me, as long as they used me to reach their ultimate hope, that would be enough. But you treat me like... Like I'm equal. With such a pathetic talent like mine, I don't deserve to be on the same level. All of you have talents you can control and work on, but for me, I didn't do anything to be lucky, I just am. That's hardly a talent."

"Perhaps I do not consider talent," I followed his eyes to the blue sky above, "I do not remember my own talent, or if I have one at all. I simply enjoy your company, which is strange for me. Everything around me is so boring, it pains my brain. But I find you to not be like that."  
For a long moment, Nagito remained quiet before suddenly laughing awkwardly,  
"I think in the movies, this is where a kiss happens, but we only just got together, it's much too soon, so I don't really know what to do now."  
"I could if you wanted," It was a simple offer, but it quickly made him flustered and stand up quickly,  
"Izuru-Kun, to say that so calmly- You're really amazing, but neither of us has had our first kiss, right? We should wait for a better moment than this."

I couldn't help being rather puzzled, did he not just say this would be where a kiss happens? Perhaps I was misunderstanding how to properly be in a relationship and what he was attempting to tell me, but if he was declining my offer, that was all he needed to say.


	10. Free-Time-Event Two [Chapter Four]

Was this hunger?  
I could not quite understand it. I did not recall ever feeling hunger, but I could chalk that up to my memory absence.  
It hurt more than I would have liked. It felt like my stomach had been punched, and upon the pain relieving, getting punched again.   
I did not like this feeling of weakness, I nearly considered eating the flowers in the funhouse lobby, I could... If I were desperate.   
I was not quite desperate enough just yet to devolve into eating flowers, but I did feel the exhaustion of low fuel seeping about my body.   
I could conclude it had been about two days trapped within the funhouse without food, but that was merely a hypothesis, based on the two clocks within.  
I could last a while longer yet, although I would not despair if someone died so we would be given food; that was Monokuma's motive this time; using our own bodies against us, forcing us to starve until someone was to die.

It was tempting to stay within the room, comfortable in bed, it was lucky I got such a good room, of course.  
Not that it was even mine, Komaeda was the one that won the rock paper scissors, I wouldn't care cared one way or another if I got a good room or not, but he had insisted I sleep in a more comfortable bed, thus we concluded on sharing.

Yet, he did not sleep in the room last night. I could only wonder where he had gone instead, I hadn't thought to ask, the answer was probably boring.  
Well, finding him and asking was an excuse to get out of bed, I couldn't spend my entire time wrapped in blankets, though it would be nice.  
As I pushed myself up, blanket falling off my shoulders, I looked about for my jacket, taken off before I slept, eventually catching sight of it sitting upon a nearby chair. Had Komaeda moved it? I recalled having tossed it on the ground, I didn't much care either way, worrying about something as minuscule as clothing was painfully boring.  
The moment I slung my arms through it and adjusted my suit properly, the door opened. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Nagito. Perfect timing, perhaps he is lucky after all.

"Izuru-Kun, you're awake," Something shook in his voice but he was obviously attempting to hide it. "Ah, you probably just got up. Your hair is messy, I'll fetch you a brush."  
Odd behavior, though I didn't mention it as he hurried to hand me one sitting on the vanity in the room. Rather, I would watch a minute more before calling him on it. He continued speaking as I combed myself out,  
"I hope you slept well, I didn't want to disturb you last night."

"And where did you go?" I pushed my bangs aside for a better look of myself. I still could not imagine the image in the mirror was myself, it seemed off somehow, but I could not put my finger on it. Did I... Always look this way?

Nagito interrupted my thoughts with a small laugh,  
"Oh, wandering around mostly. I thought I would try to investigate the funhouse some more."  
"All night?" Raising an eyebrow, I set the brush down to turn his way. "It is not that large."  
Green eyes flickering, he averted eye contact.

"I... I found something. About you. I don't know if it's true of course, but-" Burying his hand into his green jacket, he pulled out a black file. "The prize for finishing the Final Dead Room. If it is true, I want to hear it from you first."   
His calm smile hid the stress peeking at his lips, and the shaking of his hands holding it out.  
The Final Dead Room... I had not been yet, what could be within.

I took it without much hesitation and opened it up. How boring, they merely looked like student profiles.  
One for Akane, Fuyuhiko, Komaeda, even the students that had passed. I caught sight of a file with my name and picture upon it, but something appeared off.  
That was indeed my picture, but I did not look grounded to reality within it. My red eyes were glazed, I was not completely there. Upon my head was a visible scar, but looking up into the mirror, there was nothing there. 

Had I been injured before I lost my memories? I couldn't be bothered to contemplate it for long. My name and gender listed were correct, but everything else was blank, except of course my talent.  
"Ultimate Hope." I read aloud. "I do not understand."  
"That's not surprising," Nagito hushed, "You still have amnesia, but everything else is correct. If that's true then..." He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lower lip.   
What did my talent mean? What was the ultimate hope to do? 

I could tell from how Nagito's jacket fit over his body that he was hiding more, but I would not force him to share. I was curious why he visit the Final Dead Room, and why only I was being told about the files, unless... Did he discover more he was not ready to expose?  
I closed the folder and handed it back, I learned what I needed to learn for now, I did not care if he held onto them.  
"I suppose I am the Ultimate Hope then,"   
"Ultimate Hope..." He repeated back, hand clutching around the file tightly.

Without so much a warning, he dropped it and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't fight against it, but it was quite out of character for a boy like him.  
"The Ultimate Hope. I'm holding the Ultimate Hope, I'm in love with Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope, ah, how wonderful."  
"You are overreacting." I simply sighed, feeling his hug growing tighter. "You only just discovered it."

In love though... Could he truly say that? What did love feel like? What was he feeling to say it was love?  
I did not feel anything such as love, nor could I feel happiness for finding my talent. 

All those emotions were dull just then. I was more focused on my own thoughts than considering what I was feeling just then.  
I allowed him to hug me as long as he desired until he was ready to release and meet my eyes.  
"Tell me Komaeda," I cocked my head slightly, my hair annoyingly falling out of place, "What is the Ultimate Hope meant to do? I do not feel such things as hope and despair, am I still meant to bring it forth?"

Nagito paused for a moment, as though thinking about it before smiling.   
"I wouldn't have expected someone with the title of Ultimate Hope to not feel hope at all, that's quite ironic. If there's anything I can do, I would even sacrifice myself if it brought you hope."

How dull just then, I expected a response like that. 

Fixing my suit cuff, I met his gaze,   
"Enough with the sacrificial pawn, you dying now would bore me to death and then there would be two murders."  
He gave an incredibly awkward laugh, but silenced himself. It was amusing, him thinking I was joking.  
"You do enough already, do not bother with anything more."

"You still don't have any memories or emotions," He complained in return, likely forgetting who he was speaking back to just then. "I haven't done nearly enough. I have to be there for the beacons of hope, let me-"

Annoying... He was suddenly being annoyingly pushy, annoyingly loud, why was he doting on me like this? Was it because of my talent being discovered? No, it had to be more than that, simply having hope in my title wouldn't have made him so obnoxious. As he reached out, I swiftly took hold of his wrist, stopping him before he touched me.   
I caught sight of shock flashing across his eyes, along with... Perhaps a sense of anger? But he was attempting to bury that, the anger was not towards me. Who then?  
"I said what I said." I kept my voice cool and relaxed. "You do enough already. I have no interest in you meddling through my memories. I would like to learn more about myself before someone else knows ere I do. You found my talent, that is plenty."

Komaeda looked as though he wanted to argue but remained silent.   
What was it he had said before? Something about correct timings, correct? With my free hand, I brushed aside a lock his his messy hair out of his face. Although, he flinched at my sudden attention.

"You're still holding me," He made sure to point out, voice shaking. Of course, perhaps he could read what I was intending on doing. But it was not such a big deal, right? The person I called my romantic partner was distressed,  
"Yes," I didn't yet let go. "How much do you know about me?"  
He looked away from me,   
"Your name is Izuru Kamukura and you're the Ultimate Hope. You don't have any memories and your emotions-"

"My emotions," I swiftly cut him off. "Are not mine to feel. Despite everything that happens to us, I cannot feel a thing and I do not know why."  
I would ignore the hunger pains though, they were unpleasant and not a feeling worth divulging.  
"I don't... See how this is relevant." Still a sharp tongue, even when I had him in my grasp.   
"Are you going to act that oblivious?"

To that, he gave no answer. How dull, making me explain it myself after he obviously knew.   
"Komaeda, will you look at me?"

His body wanted to fight back, because the moment he met my eyes, his snow paled skin tinted a very light, warm pink. It would have been unnoticeable to anyone else. Luckily for me, my senses seemed to be more heightened than the average person.  
"Only you have made me feel a semblance of emotion. Must I say it aloud?" Although I gave him a moment to respond, it did not seem like he would say a word. Komaeda kept silent, something mysterious twinkling in his eye. 

How dull, I was planning on stealing a kiss but if he would not give me the reactions I desired...  
I slowly released his wrist in my hold when suddenly, the boy lurched forward, tightly gripping my suit collar as he stole my lips.   
It was a sloppy attempt for a kiss, slightly forceful as well. His lips were cold, and yet warm, and Komaeda seemed careful about not using his tongue.  
It was my first kiss that I recalled at least, I would not admit I did not know how to return such a thing to him.  
It was something... I knew nothing about. That in itself was a confusing thing, what was I supposed to think, feel, do?  
One of his hands brushed down along my shoulder, and I felt something bounce in my chest.

How bothersome; I allowed myself to return it how I could, easing Nagito to following my lead.  
I did not know how to kiss, but at the very least, I managed to control his energy into it. I could feel him shaking, not from fear or the cold, his moments reflected excitement. Was he a puppy?


	11. [Chapter Zero]

The cuffs around my hands jingled together with every step I took, my feet shuffling across the marble flooring. There was a struggle to move with my feet bound with cuffs as well but I couldn't complain.   
One of the people in front of me nearly tripped, causing me to almost fall into them if I didn't catch my footing first.

Behind me, another ran into me, but I did not care to acknowledge the accident. 

"It's right through here," His soft voice urged on the line-up. I would almost believe I was being taken to prison if the location wasn't so secret and eccentric.  
I took a deep breath and looked ahead to the chained remnants of despair in front of me. There was no need to chain me up as well, I would not have bothered to fight back, but I could understand the precautions. 

"Yeah yeah just do it already!" Akane snapped, pulling at her own handcuffs, causing an annoying sound of jingling.   
The organization member sighed and pushed the double-doors open, allowing gentle blue light to flood into the hallway.  
The line-up began to move again into the oval room, but I heard the boy behind me swallow.   
"We don't have a choice, but I'm still afraid," He laughed a bit, "It's weird to be afraid, I should be excited to rid myself of this horrid despair and feel hope again! Yet... If I forget her, what was this tragedy worth?"

"It doesn't matter," I did not look back to Komaeda, nor did I feel a thing about his worries. "It will all be for nothing if Future Foundation kills us. This is our only chance, yes?"  
When it was my turn to walk, I pushed on, and heard Nagito shuffling behind me.   
"But... You'll be lost, won't you? If... If Hajime wakes up and replaces your memories... I mean, you were born after we all attended Hope's Peak, they'll be nothing of you left in the program if it erases our memories of that school."  
He was right, yet...

I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. I could feel the Future Foundation members watching me, overhearing our conversation. At the very least, I could appreciate their compassion to allow me to take in what would happen to me, even if it held up the others.  
"If I never knew I existed in the first place, then it doesn't matter. This is Hajime's body and brain, it would be about time to return it anyway."  
"You might not have any memories when you enter the program if Neo can't find Hajime within your mind," Makoto moved forward to interrupt, his face solemn and kind, "The others will have their memories of before Hope's Peak, but you won't have a thing. Are you alright with this? If you want to walk away and refuse our help, you'll still have yourself, even if you'll be hunted by the rest of the organization."

It was pointless, there was... No reason to walk away. I felt the USB stick in my pocket, awaiting transfer into the Neo Program. It was the last thing she had left behind, her final demand of me. I did not care if I got the opportunity or not, I really had no desire to tamper with the program to begin with, but the boredom that consumed my very heart wanted to start something unexpected. Perhaps in Neo, I would have some semblance of entertainment.  
"No, I'll stay," I met Makoto's eyes, large and bright, still filled with innocence. "You gathered us together to help us, who am I to refuse?"  
To that, he did not find anything to say, merely offered a nod, stepping away to assist the others into their glowing pods.  
In the center of the room was the machine itself, beeping and buzzing, awaiting our arrival.  
"It's not true," Nagito swallowed, quietly whispering for only my ears.

I felt him lean against my back, likely the only way he could attempt to comfort me while being handcuffed. Fine, I would humor it.   
"What isn't?" 

"It does matter. What was your life for if you're so willing to give it up? What were all our talks? I care about you, I don't want you to go away again."  
Feelings... They were not something I could grasp. I knew I felt... Fond of Komaeda, but fond in a sense that I did not care to throw him twenty feet away from me.   
"You don't care for me, you only desire to care for my talent. I can read you like a book." I looked back to greet his bright olive eyes, so obviously consumed with despair.   
The despair that twisted and wrapped his mind, the despair that urged him to remove his own hand, to assist in the fall of Towa City, and my own despair helped him. I was a poor excuse of the Ultimate Hope.  
"Maybe," He laughed softly, eyes unwavering, "Maybe I'm so deeply in love with your hope that I've forgotten everything else. I would even die for you. That's how much I care about you, isn't that romantic?"

"It's suicidal," Must I explain it? "If you want me to care for my own life, you care about yours."  
I turned away, only to hear him laugh again behind me.   
"How amazing for Izuru Kamukura to worry about me! Maybe under different circumstances, we would've been-"  
"Come on!" One of the organization members swiftly cut him off.   
I heard the clanking of them taking his arms and moving him to one of the pods, but I still kept my feet planted in the ground when Makoto cleared his throat.   
"You seem hesitant. Are you afraid?"

"Hardly," I nearly scoffed, "But he is right. I'm curious what will become of me when the program is complete. Will I be Izuru or Hajime?"  
"Well..." He hesitated before looking to the pods. "The program is still in beta, but if it works right, you should wake up as Hajime. I know I'm rushing a bit but..."  
"I concede," If he didn't get everyone in the pods soon, the rest of Future Foundation could easily shut it down before it even began. "Please give me a minute more then. You understand, do you not? If I'm going to be erased, I just need a minute to collect my thoughts."  
He looked like he wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut before stepping away.

Seeing as how the rest of the pods were being adjusted for the other remnants, nobody was paying attention to me in the slightest. This was... My chance.  
I heard my own shoes tapping against the floor, and my heart beating within my throat. As quickly as I could, I pulled the USB stick out of my pocket and slipped it into the Neo machine. It would take a minute to upload, of course, but I did my work. With that, I could finally rid myself of Junko's pestering. 

"Under different circumstances..." Komaeda's last remark rang in my head. I was curious what he was going to say. My eyes drifted to his pod, where his handcuffs were removed so his hands could rest at his sides.  
One of the members shut the lid, locking him within. For half a moment, his face filled with fear before he clamped his eyes shut, obviously preparing himself as well.  
Caring for me... What a ridiculous thought. If he didn't know my talent, would he still feel the same?  
Who knows?

Under different circumstances, perhaps...  
Perhaps he would love me, and I would find a way to return that love. 

I quickly shook my head, removing that thought.   
Hajime was still within me, that much was certain. Who am I to consider something as boring as love?   
Catching sight of Makoto waiting, I strode forward to the empty pod he was waiting beside.  
I suppose it was time then. Who would I be in the end?


	12. Free-Time-Event [Chapter Five]

Since the funhouse, I could not stop thinking about the emotion I read behind Komaeda's eyes.  
That anger, that hidden malice, and what for?  
It was not an emotion that had been there previously, only... Only once he found the files. It was obvious he had been hiding more than the school profiles, and yet I had not thought to ask.

As much as I walked around the island leisurely, I could not find him. The others had already decided on avoiding him, so even if I bothered to request assistance, everyone would have likely refused.

Even though he was angry, the anger was not set off on myself, which meant I still had a chance of talking with him.  
Exhaling, I crossed my arms as I entered the hotel grounds, the smell of chlorine filling my nose.  
It has been nearly a month since we first arrived, exactly nine people had died since then, and I could smell a new one brimming in the warm island air.   
As if on cue, a cottage door opened and Nagito stepped out of his room, immediately locking eye contact.  
For a long moment, neither of us moved a muscle. His eyes were stern and full of resolve, and yet his stance appeared afraid. Finally, he tore away and lowered his gaze to the ground, clenching a tight fist as he bit his lower lip.

"Komaeda," I attempted a greeting. "Where are you off to?"  
He kept silent before briskly attempting to walk past me. Was he really attempting to ignore me? As he moved close, I reached out and took hold of his arm, stopping him in place.   
"Komaeda," I tried again. "You are unwell, will you speak to me?"  
He forced a smile and relaxed himself, as though nothing was wrong.  
"I'm fine, I'm just a bit busy so if you'll-"

"You were aggressive during the last trial," Did he think I would not notice that? "What is it? How do you expect to be proper lovers if you will not tell me the problem?"  
He shook his head, pulling from my grip, yet still maintaining a smile.   
"Really, I'm just fine. We all have our off days, don't we? Maybe I was just upset more of our friends were dead."

Did he really expect to lie to me, to withhold what he knew? I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling, but it was unpleasant.   
He started off again, but this time I followed swiftly, refusing to allow him out of my sight. It was not until we were out of the gates did he stop and give a heavy sigh without looking back to face me.

"Izuru-Kun... When I completed the Final Dead Room, I learned more about you than I wanted. Things that... Upset me. Perhaps that was Monokuma's goal, but I don't really know what to think. I know asking you is pointless, you wouldn't know anything, but... Would you hate me if I told you, or if I avoided you?"  
"I would say it depends," I cocked my head with curiosity. My long hair brushed against the sandy ground, but nothing I particularly cared about. "If it involves me, I would like to know. I would not blame you for knowing such information."

After a long pause, he turned around, the anger in his gaze melting away.  
"Izuru-Kun... The reason you don't have any memories... Usami didn't just take away your school memories, it was because you didn't have any memories before Hope's Peak to start with. You... Didn't exist. I was given files on the Kamukura Project. You were made in a lab and..." He stopped himself to bite his lower lip so hard, I would assume it would break the skin.

To this new information, I could not say I had any feelings towards it, moreso, towards Komaeda's reaction to the news, that was bothersome.   
I rolled my shoulders before bracing myself to speak slowly,   
"I figured as much, honestly. I had an inkling when my senses and knowledge surpassed normal human levels. But... Are you truly planning on avoiding me because of that? You said you loved me, did you not?"

"I don't mean it like that," He softly chuckled, forcing down his sadness. "Because you were made in a lab, there's a chance I could lose you, isn't there? The files didn't say a thing about how long you're meant to live. If I lose you, the Ultimate Hope, I'm not sure I would know what to do with myself."

Avoiding someone because they loved them, it was not something I could grasp. I understood love from the amounts of media I knew, and I got the concept, but the feeling itself was so foreign, it caused a sinking feeling within my gut,   
"What about you, Izuru-Kun?" He continued when I did not speak, "Would you be sad if you lost me? There's still a chance we could die on this island, I'm pretty amazed I haven't died already."

"Of course," What sort of absurd question is that, "I chose you as my partner, it would be my duty to mourn your loss."  
Komaeda simply chuckled softly and turned away,   
"Amazing... Even without emotions, you're still trying. You know, your emotions were removed in that lab, you aren't supposed to feel any at all, and yet I can see you do sometimes. You amaze me at every turn. If I died, I would miss you a lot."

"What else did my file say?" I moved closer, but he did not react. Silence overtook us for a long, painful moment. I could hear Nagito's heart pounding in a rhythm with my own, and the soft breathing he hitched every couple of seconds.

"You..." His voice cracked, "You seem to possess every talent, really. Even mine. It's unfortunate with good luck, you still were unlucky enough to have chosen me as a romantic partner. I enjoy being with you, but you could choose much better."  
Talents... Everything seemed to be about talents. I did not care about talents in the slightest.  
"I chose you because I decided I liked you. Feeling that emotion, that is good luck too."  
With another long pause, he forced a small laugh,  
"I suppose you're right, I'm always learning something from you. No matter what, please don't die on me."  
Ending with that, he started off again. Was he intending on leaving me behind?

"Where are you going?" I called out, but he did not look back as he responded.   
"I'm a little busy, remember? You'll see me again, don't worry. You should spend time with the others instead. I love you, okay?"  
Love...   
"Very well," I would not follow him, not this time. "Then I suppose I love you as well."  
I wondered if I would still love him if I had my memories, something within me told me yes, but I couldn't be sure. At least... He loved me back before he knew of my talent.

The way he strode away on uneasy legs, his jacket swaying behind him. I was almost feeling like it would be the last time I would lay my eyes on him.  
I enjoyed our times together, when I spoke for the first time at the ranch, and assisted him with eating when he had been tied up.  
I was unsure of my feelings then, but it was not until he had gotten sick did I find that realization.  
Komaeda... He took my first kiss, and I took his in return. I cared for him so deeply, and yet I did not understand these emotions of watching him walk away.  
He is always learning something from me...? No... I would say it was the other way around. Nagito Komaeda, you seemed to have trained a perfect lab experiment built with no emotions to feel love for you.

With a sigh, I turned away from watching him.   
"Just return to me in the end, that is all I ask."

When I uttered those words, I had still been unaware of what was coming next.


	13. Epilogue

"Did it hurt?"

"Only in the beginning. And then it was over."

"Were you scared?"

"Only of losing you for good."

He leaned against my shoulder, using me as a pillow to rest his tired head. I did not feel bothered of his messy hair tickling my cheeks, it was a concern that I would not give the light of day.  
"Let me ask one of my own now," Nagito furrowed his eyebrows, awaiting my response, to which I merely hummed to urge him on. "Do you blame me? I wouldn't fault you if you did."

"No." Closing my eyes, I leaned over, resting my head atop his. "I don't feel such things as blame. Yet I felt... Fear. Did you know it was all a simulation?"  
"I had an idea, but I couldn't be sure. It was a big risk but I needed to do it at the time when I... Didn't remember. Now that I'm the real me with all my memories again, I am regretting. If you hadn't been correct, I really could have killed you."  
There was no need to respond to that.

It was true, what we learned at the trial. We had all been remnants of despair and forgotten about it. The fact we remember Neo and the real world is nothing short of a miracle.  
They're coming back slowly, but the memories of before the program are being muddled with the memories of Hajime. I was still Izuru, and Hajime's memories were nothing short of an invasion I did not want, but I found myself learning from them.  
And in learning from them, emotions were dripping back into my heart. Hajime's emotions? It didn't matter, I would claim them for myself.  
I wrapped an arm around Nagito's slender body and pulled him closer to me, and yet no matter how close we were, it did not feel close enough.  
"A long time ago," I started slowly, choosing my words carefully. "I had decided under different circumstances, we would love each other."

"And what is different now?" His green eyes opened gently, glistening with the warm sunlight reflecting off them.  
"Now?" I cocked my head before raising my gaze to the warm, blue sky above. How would I explain it?  
It's not as though we were all that much different from before, and yet we were entirely different people. "Now, I have understood how to love, and give that to you."  
Komaeda chuckled softly, but bowed his head so I could not see his warm cheeks.  
"I still think you have a poor choice in partners, sometimes I don't feel I deserve things like this, or why you chose me to begin with. After I got my waking memories back, I remembered how much I loved you before Neo too. Maybe it was fate?"  
"Hajime loved you too," I admitted without much thinking. "But it was a different sort of love. Admiration, perhaps. The desire to protect you, without the desire to kiss you. The love of wanting, and the love of friendship. He cared for you, as I now do.  
I reached out, brushing a hand across his cold cheek before urging him to look up and meet my gaze. 

"The only difference is in addition, I wish to kiss you."  
I did not care to await his response, I simply desired to share a kiss just then. It seemed like the proper moment this time.  
I was understanding that a bit more.  
Unlike our first kiss, it was more calming. Komaeda had managed to control such impulses as trying to overpower a kiss. Perhaps a while ago, he did not yet grasp how to maintain himself around one such title as the Ultimate Hope, but after our time spent together, he was learning, just as I was.  
When we parted, Komaeda looked out before turning his gaze to the ground below.  
"It's pretty high up on this roof. Are you sure it's safe? My bad luck could still interfere."  
"Of course," But just in case, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into my lap. "I have good luck too, nothing will harm you. You can relax and enjoy the view."  
"Relax?" He couldn't seem to help a laugh, "I don't quite remember the last time I was able to do that. This hope I feel when I'm with you is like nothing I've felt before. You really are deserving of your title as Ultimate Hope. You don't seem to need to feel it yourself to bring it to others. That's so amazing, as expected of Izuru-Kun."  
Who says I didn't feel it?  
In this moment, I did feel hopeful. But I wouldn't tell Nagito that just yet, the moment was comforting enough.

"Komaeda?" I ushered, tightening my hug around him.  
"Mm?" He tried to turn around but didn't quite manage it while being in my hold.  
"Never do that again."  
He paused for a short second before releasing an airy sigh.  
"I'm not sure what you mean. I do a lot of things."  
Acting ignorant?  
"You know what I mean. Never harm yourself again." Just to make a point, I released with one arm and took his metal hand into my own. "This. And back in Neo. If I find myself losing you, I will personally use my Ultimate Spirit Channeler talent and kill you again."  
"That's a talent?" He raised an eyebrow, which I met with a serious expression.  
"Are you willing to find out?"  
Nagito chuckled and leaned back into my chest.  
"You make a good argument. That wouldn't be very fun to die as a ghost. Of course, I don't want to lose you again either. You're the person I was waiting for, after all, the one that will guide us all into the future."  
As he suddenly looked up, his hair tickled my neck, and he grinned happily.  
"You're really beautiful, even from this angle."  
"I'll choose to take that as a compliment."  
What sort of response was he expecting from me just then? I released him from my hold, allowing him to sit up and turn around to face me.

His soft eyes glistened, glazed over with the love obviously overtaking his heart.  
"Izuru-Kun, can I talk to you about something?"  
"Aren't you talking to me right now?" I raised an eyebrow, to which he smiled.  
"You have such long hair, are you ever going to cut it?"  
"I like it," Just to tease with him, I ran my hand through my hair, offering a look that would normally be used for one such Ultimate Model. 

I caught sight of him twitching before leaning forward and bonking his forehead into mine.  
"Amazing... I was kidding though." Komaeda's breath was warm, only adding to the body heat flowing off his pale body. "Izuru-Kun... I remember how we were like when we were still remnants. We were really different from how we are now, yet I still wanted to be near you."  
"You were quite pestering," I allowed myself to add on. "Our first meeting was painfully boring at first, but you caught my interest by being unexpected then too. Why did you continue to follow me?"

For a long moment, Komaeda remained silent, simply pressing his forehead against me, like a puppy desiring comfort.  
I allowed him time to think before he finally exhaled and pulled back to meet my eyes face on.  
"Something about you made me want to trust you. You weren't judging or hateful like others I'd met. I was boring for you, but you didn't push me away. It almost felt like..." He shook his head quickly, waving off his own sentence before averting his eyes. "Maybe it felt like you accepted me how I was, and I wanted more of that."

"That's fairly ironic, I would say." I reached out to take a hold of his shoulder before leaning back, pulling him down with me until we laid comfortable on the roof.  
Komaeda made a small sound that sounded like a flustered shock, but he did not move from resting upon me, hugging him tightly, warmly, even safely I would say.  
"My brain kept telling me you were boring, and my heart claimed differently. You kept breaking my expectations, and I wanted to be closer for you, for the chance you would shatter the monotone world I had been forced to suffer in."  
"Did I succeed?" His voice was no more than a whisper.  
"Transcended."  
"I'm so glad... I was useful to you."

I let my head rest against the roof, simply allowing myself the comfort of my lover with me, and the setting sun basking down.  
The sky was already turning colors of orange and red, but the warmth would remain for a short time.  
I would not tell Komaeda out loud, or possibly any time soon, but I had felt true terror when he died within the program.

Terror that I did not know I could feel. As long as I had him in my hold, as long as I simply felt his touch, I felt safe within my own right that he would not die on me again.  
"Izuru-Kun?" He suddenly called for me, earning a questioning hum. I had no desire to speak any longer, I simply wanted to rest. "Do you think the world will return to normal one day?"  
The island was enjoyable, peaceful even, but the world beyond was chaotic and dangerous. A world that drove our class and ourselves mad with despair, that was currently too dangerous to set off for any time soon.  
I had to think for a moment, inhaling deeply and closing my eyes.  
"Who can say? As you would likely say, there's always hope. For the time being, I will keep my world being this island and you."

Komaeda shifted, and I could feel the beating of his heart increase.  
"Izuru-Kun..." Without warning, his face was nestled into the crook of my neck. "Izuru-Kun," He repeated. "You're my world too. I want this to last forever, please let me be greedy."  
"Of course," What else would I say? "Be as greedy as you please, you need it more than I do."  
"That's pretty debatable. All I want is right here in my arms."  
How cheesy... Cute though. 

I inhaled, burying my face into his soft hair. I was feeling myself growing tired now, I simply wanted to sleep, and when I awoke, who knew what would come next?  
I could say this was my happy ending, but that would be too cliche.  
It was... The finale to one sliver of my life, but more would come, and I was... Perhaps looking forward to it.


End file.
